


An Hour To Live

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cutting, Death, Multichapter, Suicide, past view
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wasn't afraid of the past, but more afraid of the future, of where we would go, where…well, I would go. All I knew, is that one of these days ahead of me, could be my last, and well, I don't know if I'm prepared to die yet, I'm not sure if I can leave behind all of the people who I love and care for. </p><p>They care about me too, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Hour To Live

**Author's Note:**

> I am seriously in an inspiring mood right now, I don't even.

I wasn't afraid of the past, but more afraid of the future, of where we would go, where…well, I would go. All I knew, is that one of these days ahead of me, could be my last, and well, I don't know if I'm prepared to die yet, I'm not sure if I can leave behind all of the people who I love and care for.  
  
They care about me too, right?  
  
When I scraped my knee, they asked if I was okay, even though I wasn't crying. I guess that means they care about me.  
  
Honestly, I cannot believe they would care about someone like me now, after all, I'm sitting here in the bathroom at school, trying to convince myself not to take that pocket knife and slice downwards. I don't know what made it come to this, well, I do, but it's a long story, perhaps it's a good time to tell it, after all, I have another hour to decide if I want to live or not.  
  
It was a cold autumn day, more so than usual, a bit more brisk in my opinion. The cardinals were singing their usual songs, flying overhead to the willow tree that I passed each day on my route to school. Their wings fluttered so easily, in ways that would make any person impressed, their red bodies making a statement in the wonderfully blue sky.  
  
My face was plastered with it's normal resting face, one that many thought meant I was upset, or even angry. I didn't get angry that often, at least not without a cause, but many assumed I was impossible to approach because of it. The concrete pathway split off into two ways, one was to the park, the other to the hell hole known as high school.  
  
I didn't hate school that much, in fact I enjoyed reading about the various authors, and even doing experiments in Chemistry. Sure, we all have our reasons to go to school, although mine revolved around something other than college. A lot wouldn't have guessed that I had friends, even at times, I doubted myself ever having someone to talk to other than the family councilor after my dad left us.  
  
Although at the beginning of the year, I met someone who I truly enjoyed spending my time with, playing video games until the wee hours of the morning, eating the Vermonster at Ben and Jerry's before puking our guts up into the bathtub then having to clean said bathtub out before my mother arrived home. I don't think I could have survived the year without him, without that damn freckled idiot…Marco.


End file.
